


Miniature Stories - 6 Words, 15 Words or One Sentence - Discworld Edition

by orphan_account



Category: Discworld - Pratchett
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, 15 Word Stories, 6 Word Stories, Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Dialogue-Only, F/F, Gen, Present Tense, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-25
Updated: 2009-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Maladict & grains one is kind of a remix of Latin-Doll's "Children and Butterflies" stories.</p><p>These all came from prompts, sometimes blind prompts, therefore also the brain-cracking pairing of Glenda/Madame Sharn.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Miniature Stories - 6 Words, 15 Words or One Sentence - Discworld Edition

**Author's Note:**

> The Maladict &amp; grains one is kind of a remix of Latin-Doll's "Children and Butterflies" stories.
> 
> These all came from prompts, sometimes blind prompts, therefore also the brain-cracking pairing of Glenda/Madame Sharn.

_Susan - one sentence_  
Nobody's grandfather should be a part of her psyche; nobody's grandfather should be her beginning and her end.

  
_Susan/Adora Belle - one sentence_  
Generally sarcasm works, and it should work now - it has kept Spike safe all these years - but Susan can catch her whiplash tongue in her mouth and leave her heart defenseless.

  
_Susan and Death, one sentence_  
The first time she realizes who took her parents away, love falls away from her, like freezing water falling off her back.

  
_Twoflower - 6 words_  
The world is vast - glorious - endless.

  
_Detritus - one sentence_  
His thoughts begin to move, like first light after a dark night; the whingeing sound focuses itself, and there's Cuddy, grinning as he tightens the bolts of the cooling helmet.

  
_Maladict - 6 words_  
Imprisoned, she counts grains, not days.

  
_Madame Sharn/Glenda Sugarbean, first time - 15 words_  
'Is there anything I should, um, know?'  
'Only yourself.'  
'Oh boy.'  
'Hardly.' Madame Sharn grinned.


End file.
